


Waiting for the other Shoe to Drop

by msinpinitu (Knaija)



Series: Listening to the thoughts in my head [4]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Yeol’s POV, poem-form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:37:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knaija/pseuds/msinpinitu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sungyeol pursued his feelings for Woohyun, regardless of Woohyun’s obvious crush on leader. Now, years later, he’s beginning to come to terms with the true nature of their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for the other Shoe to Drop

What’s new about all this?

Exactly nothing!

I always knew you were his

I saw everything

 

From the moment we met

I saw it in your eyes

In your movement, in your hate

Love that you couldn’t realize

 

I should have known better

But I’m not very wise

I have never been clever

The future, I could never surmise

 

But now, years later

I see what was always true

I’ve taken you for a lover

But your heart is still due

 

It doesn’t take much to rile you

Trust me, I have tried

But whenever he’s around you

You’re sparking and fried

 

I’m too deep: I’m done

I can’t look away

You’re my star, moon and sun

You’re the best in my day

 

Yet when he calls, when he comes

You brighten and shine

Around him, you completely roam

Like he is divine

 

But he’s gone now, he’s solo

He’s on the road so often

You won’t have him today or tomorrow

The idea is no more open

 

Yet, I still feel alone

With you lying by my side

In this love, I’m on my own

You’re taking me for a ride

 

However, I can enjoy this, enjoy you

And pray we will never stop

There’s nothing else to do

While I wait for the other shoe to drop

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like i need to say this but I HAVE NOT abandoned my other works. I was just trying to work through some writer's block at 5am


End file.
